Sex God'
by multifandomer
Summary: 'Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I'm trying to convince my friends I'm a sex god so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me real quick' AU


Thomas and Minho were always trying to con money out of the other in any way they could find. Usually it was a stupid bet, like last week when Thomas bet Minho that he couldn't get a piece of popcorn up his nose, which ended with Thomas trying to vacuum it out as Minho had managed to get it stuck up there, but he still made ten bucks out of it. It was also one of these bets that got Thomas a black eye from Gally once when Minho had bet him that he couldn't steal Gally's wallet from his pocket. Thomas ended up with a black eye and ten dollars twenty dollars down.

The two were currently sitting in a coffee shop that they often frequented, due to one of the workers being their friend Teresa. They had finished their drinks nearly ten minutes ago, but they were in too much of a heated discussion to bother getting more or leaving. Thomas was trying to convince his friend that he was a 'sex god' that could get anyone's number.

"I'm sorry, when was the last time someone gave you their number?" Minho asked him.

"Hey! I haven't flirted with anyone in a while, so no one has a need to." Thomas told him.

"But surely if you're a 'sex god' like you say you are people would just willingly give you their numbers." He countered.

"I usually turn them down. Don't want my phone to get too overcrowded with numbers." Thomas tried.

"Please, don't make me laugh." Minho said as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Fine. I bet I can get anyone's number in here." He challenged.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Minho asked.

"Twenty bucks."

"Deal." He agreed, shaking on it.

"Okay then, here I go." Thomas said as he stood up, making his way to the till and sliding into one of the seats. "Hey pretty lady." Thomas said. Teresa turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I get your number?" He asked with a wink.

"You can't ask Teresa!" Minho said loudly from their table.

"Plus you already have my number. Is this one of your stupid bets again?" She asked with a sigh. She knew how competitive the two of them got when they started with their bets and didn't like being a part of them.

"Of course not. Maybe. Yes." Thomas said with a grin on his face.

"Well don't bring me into it." She said, hitting Thomas with the towel she was using to dry some of the mugs.

"Okay, fine." He said, turning in the seat to scope out the shop. His eyes landed on a blonde boy in the far corner of the shop with his nose in a book. Just as he was about to get off the seat, Teresa hit him again.

"Don't be harassing my customers!" She warned him.

"I'm not!" He said, then quickly got off the seat before she could do it again.

He made his way over to the boy and stood just off to the side of him. When the boy didn't respond he cleared his throat hoping to grab the boy's attention. When that didn't work, he decided maybe talking would be a good idea.

"Um, excuse me?" Thomas said quietly, suddenly feeling shy. Slowly the boy lifted his head from his book to meet Thomas' gaze. "Um, hi. Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Uh, no?" He said as more of a question.

"Um, do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Sure." He agreed, but sounded slightly confused and a little worried. Thomas took a seat opposite anyway. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Thomas decided to get straight to the point.

"Look, I need your help. I'm trying to convince my friend that I'm a, um, 'sex god'," He felt himself blush when the boy raised his eyebrows at the use of 'sex god', but he carried on anyway. "Could you like, give me a fake number, maybe, please?" Thomas was convinced his face could rival the shade of a tomato at this point.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to give you a _fake number_ so that you can take it back to your friend to prove you are a 'sex god'?" He asked, using subtle air quotes so no one in the shop got suspicious.

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous. But yes, that's essentially what I'm asking. Please? I have twenty bucks riding on this!" He said, almost begging.

"So you're getting twenty bucks, what am I getting?" The boy asked. It was only at that point that Thomas noticed he wasn't American, 'twenty bucks' didn't sound right in his accent.

"Um, the feeling of helping a stranger in need?" Thomas tried. The boy laughed fondly.

"How about this instead. I give you my real number, and you pay for our date?" The boy said, and if Thomas wasn't mistaken he thought the boy just asked him out.

"Wait, did you just ask me out?" Thomas asked confused. The boy shrugged.

"Sure, why not. So, what do you say?" He asked.

"Okay, that would be cool." He said, he could still feel himself blushing, but not as much anymore.

"Okay then." The boy said. He grabbed a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and took a pen out of his pocket. He quickly wrote down his number before sliding it over to Thomas.

"I'll text you later then." He said.

"I look forward to it." The boy said with a small smile on his face. With one last 'bye', Thomas got up and walked back over to Minho, Teresa having now joined him.

"You did not just get that guy's number!" Minho said in disbelief.

"I did. And also a date." He smirked as he slid into his seat.

"So what's his name then?" Teresa asked. Thomas went to answer, but soon realised he hadn't got the boy's name. He turned to where the boy was sitting, only to find him gone.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He looked at the napkin to find something written under the number. Did that say 'Newt'?

"Well?" Minho asked.

"Newt, maybe?" Thomas replied.

"Maybe? You agreed to go on a date with a guy and you didn't even get his name? What were you thinking?" Minho nearly shouted, hitting Thomas round the back of the head.

"Ow! I was a little preoccupied at the time!" Thomas told them.

"Text him." Teresa instructed him.

"What?! I can't do that. It's only been five minutes! That just seems desperate." Thomas whined.

"You don't know the guy's name!" Teresa shouted, earning some looks from people around the shop.

"Okay fine!" He said, then took his phone out. He added the number to it and then opened a new message.

'_I'm Thomas by the way. Newt, is it? x'_

He read the text over, and the debated whether or not to remove the 'x'. He decided to just go with it, he already had a date with him so what harm could it do? Once he'd sent the text, he threw his phone on to the table, suddenly nervous again.

"What if he doesn't reply?" Thomas asked. Teresa hit him round the back of the head. "Ow! Stop doing that!" He whined.

"Then stop worrying!" She told him.

"Yeah, he's already agreed to go on a date with you, so he can't be that repulsed by you." Minho told him. It was Thomas' turn to hit Minho round the back of the head. A vibrating on the table stopped the three friends.

"Read it then!" Teresa told him when he just stared at the phone. He picked it up and unlocked it, opening the message.

'_Tommy? Cute. And yeah, it's Newt x'_

"Well, what did he say?" Minho asked.

"That his name is Newt." Thomas told him.

"What kind of a name is Newt?" He asked confused. Thomas only shrugged.

"Well I'm happy for you. This will be you first date in, how many months?" Teresa asked him with a playful smile on her face.

"Shut up." He said pushing her. "Don't you have customers to serve?" He asked.

"Oh shit, yeah. I'll catch up with you two later." She said as she walked back to the till where a small queue had started forming.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a date. She's right, it's been ages since I've been on one! I don't know what to do on a date!" He panicked.

"Relax! We can help you prepare. But first, you better reply to him with a day and time." Minho told him.

"Right." He picked up the phone and tapped on the conversation.

'_Thanks :) So, tomorrow at 7 good for you? x'_ He typed out at then clicked send before he could delete it all. The reply came through pretty quickly.

'_That's fine with me. Meet you outside the coffee shop? x'_

'_Okie dokie. See you tomorrow then x'_

'_Wait, where are we going? x'_

'_There's a restaurant a few blocks away that my friend's parents own if that's cool with you? x' _

'_Sure, I look forward to it x'_

'_Me too. See you then x'_

"You two done now?" Minho asked deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said with a grin.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at seven." He told him.

"Well then, let's go. We have to get you ready." Minho said pulling Thomas up out of his chair. As they were leaving Minho called to Teresa.

"Thomas' tomorrow at five. He needs help."

"I'm there." She shouted back.

The two friends headed in the direction of Thomas' house in hope of finding something for him to wear to his date that looked half decent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So I saw this while scrolling on Tumblr and decided I needed to write it :)**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
